


Safe as anywhere [Podfic]

by Pod Person (Sandini)



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU (still borderlands setting), Awkwardness, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Families of Choice, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nerds being bad at feelings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandini/pseuds/Pod%20Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn went through his entire first year and a half of college without going to places like this, except for maybe two or three incredibly awkward attempts to socialise in the first few weeks. He’s been just fine without trying it again since, thanks, but now here he is, for the second night this week, after the two times last week. After whole semesters of literally never leaving the campus. And why?</p><p>    A bright cry of, “You’re here!” flies out from behind the bar once he finally, minus a few compound fractures, reaches the front of the tidal wave of people. The words hit him a split-second before Rhys’ neon grin, and Rhys’ floppy hair, and Rhys’ shirt with the sleeve cut off around his cybernetic arm and the collar stretched down enough to show the beginnings of the tattoos on his chest, the whole handkerchief’s worth of fabric generally clinging obscenely to his body.</p><p>    Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe as anywhere [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe as anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392013) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



MediaFire - [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/owtzahguf1y3fbk/safe_as_anywhere_complete.wav)

Dropbox - [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gzmxo7nrx6u1czw/safe%20as%20anywhere%20complete.wav?dl=0)

Google Docs - [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-i7u5BlxcNfUGhpdzd4OW9lS1U) or [here](http://www.driveplayer.com/#fileIds=0B-i7u5BlxcNfUGhpdzd4OW9lS1U&userId=105443440456757036252)

Music is [Heart Skips a Beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW8rg6XeP3U) by Lenka

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, so let me know how you liked it.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the original story (link up top), and thanks for listening.


End file.
